Snatching the moon
by Rubiie
Summary: Scabior meets a girl. A girl who believes in Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and wears spectrespecs. Scabior/Luna
1. CrumpleHorned Snorkacks

The noise in the great hall died instantly as the doors swung open. Severus Snape, the newly appointed headmaster looked completely unfazed compared to Professor Mcgonagall who was hyperventilating. Half a dozen men with red arm bands on their left arms walked in-between the house tables. As the men passed the Ravenclaw table Luna Lovegood turned in her seat to get a better look at them. Her eyes went directly to the group's leaders and his eyes bored into hers.

Snape stood up as the men reached the staff table. The men with the red arm bands half bowed to him. "May I ask why you are here?"

"Mudbloods." Spat the group's leader. "We're here to round 'em up."

The Carrows whispered something to each other and giggled. Snape sneered at them and turned his attention back to the man in front of him. "Who are you?"

The leader pointed to himself "Scabior. And these are my men." He pointed to the men behind him. "Oh, and that's Greyback." A tall man at the back wearing death eater robes leered up at Snape.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the Carrow twins. "Snatchers?"

"Dark Lord doesn't want any filth in Hogwarts Snape." Alecto said, grinning.

"They won't be here long, they know how to sort the pure bloods from the filth." Amycus added. Both twins grinned happily.

Afternoon classes were canceled as the students lined up to be question by snatchers. Some of the first years were shaking nervously where they stood. The Slytherins sat relaxing on the staircase, completely at ease with the present situation.

"Longbottom, Neville. Lovegood, Luna. Lynn Trinity. Lofthouse, Xander." Professor Mcgonagall read from a scroll of parchment.

Luna headed into the hall first, followed by Neville The house tables had been pushed up against the walls and tables had been set up, snatchers sitting on one side, the students on the other. She was ushered by a teacher to the leader of the snatchers, Scabior. Luna sat down in front of him and stared directly into his eyes. They were an amazing shade of grey, sort of like her own, but they held no warmth.

"Name?" Scabior asked.

"Luna Lovegood."

He sighed "Blood status."

"Well, my dad is a wizard, and my mum was a witch, but I'm not sure about my great uncle Archibald…" Luna replied dreamily.

"I'll put you down as half-blood." Scabior lent back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

"It's lovely isn't it?" Luna looked up at the ceiling, today it was reflecting a cloudless, blue sky. "Normally I'm outside on days like this, but you know." She shrugged.

Scabior stared at her. "Right. Um, house?"

"Ravenclaw" said Luna, still staring at the ceiling.

"Do you have any knowledge as to where Harry Potter, aka undesirable number one, is?"

"No."

Scabior looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. "Says here you were part of Dumbledore's army. Is that or is that not true?"

"True."

"Is Dumbledore's army still in existence?"

"Well." Luna thought carefully about her answer. "No.' She lied.

Scabior raised an eyebrow at her. 'You sure about that?" Luna nodded. "Your dad's the editor of _The Quibbler_, right."

"Yes, he said he's halfway done with his article on Gulping Plimpies." Luna twirled her wand between her fingers, emitting a few golden stars.

"Gulping what?" Scabior said, dumbfounded.

"Gulping Plimpies." Luna leaned in closer and whispered "They make delicious plimpy soup."

Scabior looked down at the parchment, then to her, then back to the parchment. "Er, alright, you can go."

Luna smiled at him, picked up her bag and skipped out of the hall.

"Bloody nuts, she is." Scabior said to one of his fellow snatchers.

* * *

Luna reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of raw meat. A baby Thestral sniffed at the meat before he ate it. The snatcher that had questioned Luna earlier slid silently up behind her.

"Can you see them too?" Luna asked him.

"Yeah." He replied.

Luna turned around. "Who have you seen die?" She asked him point blankly.

"Mudbloods." Scabior grunted.

"Oh." Luna looked down at the foal. "That's not a very nice word. Mudblood. Not many people like it."

"I could teach you a few words that aren't very nice." Scabior lit a cigarette.

Luna turned to face him. "A lot of people don't like snatchers. They think you're bad people. I don't think so. I think you're just doing what you can to get by."

Scabior found himself walking next to her. "You think so?" As he took a drag on his cigarette he noticed she wasn't wearing shoes. He decided it was better not to ask.

"Yes. Some people don't agree with what daddy does, but you don't see him giving up. He does what he loves: tell people the truth. It doesn't really matter what you do, in the end, we're all human."

"Insightful." Scabior took another drag on his cigarette. Luna nodded and smiled at him.

* * *

Well this is one short chapter. I promised myself I wouldn't write a Scabior/ whoever fanfic but I couldn't get the thought of Luna and Scabior out of my head. I love Luna, she just sees the best in people, which I guessed inspired this story.

So, should I continue writing (even though I have a bunch of other things to do, yet continually procrastinate?)


	2. Spectrespecs

Fast update much? I don't want Pure and utter vengeance tracking me down. Well, ok vengeance can as long as they promise to bring Scabior. (shifty eyes) Seriously vengeance, I'll yell Voldemort from a rooftop as long as you bring him.

* * *

Christmas was approaching fast at Hogwarts, not that many of the students took notice, what with the drastically reduced number of students. The Carrows were being particularly festive with their means of torturing any student they felt needed to be taught a lesson. Even kicking Mrs. Norris had lost it's charm.

The Hogwarts express left several days before Christmas at 11 o'clock. Luna, Ginny and Neville sat in a compartment to themselves.

"Gran doesn't want me to come back after the holidays." Said Neville glumly. "I only managed to convince her to let me stay this long because it's my last year."

"Yeah, mum doesn't want me to come back either. How about you Luna?" Ginny asked her.

"Hm? Oh daddy says he's found a crumple-Horned snorkack horn." Luna replied as she drew symbols on the fogged up window.

Neville and Ginny exchanged worried glances at each other. "How is you dad by the way Luna?"

"Quite well, thank you. _The Quibbler_ has been selling a lot of issues, I guess people just want the truth."

The train suddenly lurched forward, throwing Ginny into the seat next to Luna.

"Why has the train stopped?" Whispered Ginny nervously.

"I don't know" Neville opened the compartment door and stuck his head out. He slammed the door shut and locked it. "It's death eaters, they're on the train." Neville sank to the floor, all the color in his face drained.

Ginny bit her nails. "I wish we had Harry's invisibility cloak."

"Oh, Harry has an invisibility cloak?" Asked Luna enthusiastically. "Daddy's going to be doing an article on demiguise hair. They don't just turn invisible you know, sometimes-"

Luna was cut off as two death eaters blasted open the door. Neville fell headfirst into the compartment window, fracturing the glass.

Ginny drew her wand. One of the death eaters had her wand in his hand before any of them could blink. "Now now ginger," He said. "All we want is one Luna Lovegood."

"Just hand her over and no one gets hurt…Some more." Smiled the other death eater.

Luna blinked stupidly. "What do you want from me?"

"Your father's been writing some nasty stuff little girl." Grinned death eater no.1

"The truth you mean?" Said Neville bravely. "The stuff _The Daily Prophet_ doesn't want everyone to know?

Death eater no.2 snarled. "Want to end up like your parents Longbottom? Your heading the right way."

"Don't hurt them." Luna intervened as she stepped in between the death eaters. "I'm who you want."

Ginny grabbed Luna's arm. She didn't say anything, but both girls understood.

* * *

The death eaters each held one of Luna's arms and marched her through the gate, which they passed through as if it were made of smoke. Luna resisted the urge to look back and see if the gate _was_ made of smoke. Pure white peacocks strolled along the hedge growth and, though Luna couldn't believe it an Irish wolfhound was loping along the grounds, completely ignorant of the peacocks.

Death eater no 1. rapped the wrought iron door knocker several times before a dark haired woman practically wrenched the doors of its hinges.

"What is it?" She hissed.

Death eater no. 2 pulled Luna into the light. "She's here, just like you wanted.

The woman smiled. "Excellent. Dolohov you put the girl with the old man. Jugson, you come with me." The woman turned sharply on her heel and clacked down the empty entrance hall to a side door.

"Right away Bella." Jugson said.

Dolohov forced Luna to walk into the manor. Portraits of Draco's relatives were hanged on the wall, their pale eyes followed them as they walked down the hall. The door Bella had entered had been left ajar.

"She's here my lord." Bella said.

"That fool won't be publishing anymore of that rubbish now we've got her." Came another voice.

"Close the door." Voldemort said.

Luna shivered, Voldemort's voice sounded cold and unforgiving. Footsteps drew nearer, Scabbior blocked her view of whatever was taking place inside. His expression changed instantly from agitation to surprise. He looked once at Dolohov, half nodded to him before slowly closing the door. Luna twitched as she heard the door click close. The last and only person she thought that could have helped her in her predicament had literally and symbolically shut the door in her face.

"Come on girl, can't stand here all day." Dolohov dragged her toward a door at the end of the hall. He kicked open the door. "Lumos." He muttered and led her down a stone staircase.

Once down the flight of stairs Dolohov opened a door, pushed her through and slammed the door shut behind her. "Half fun princess." Dolohov leered at her.

Luna turned around. There was another person in the cell with her. As Dolohov's light faded the man's face was harder to recognize, yet Luna had an eerie feeling that she had seen the man somewhere before.

"What are you in here for?" Said the man, his voice sounded old, Luna relaxed slightly.

"They said my father's been writing something they didn't like in _The Quibbler_, I think it might have had something to do with the "Corruption in the Quidditch League" or maybe it was Blibbering Humdingers." Luna said, thinking back on it. "It's really dark in here."

"Yes, the only light in here is when the death eaters question you."

"Who are you?" Asked Luna as she tried to feel her way to where the old man was.

"Ollivander" He began to say.

"I remember you! You sold me my wand when I was 11! I'm Luna Lovegood, do you remember me?"

"Yes, your wand, it was very flexible, good for charms, did they take it?" Ollivander asked.

Luna nodded, then remembered they were in the dark. "Yes." She said.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ok, I'm sure I'll get it back." Luna put her hands inside her pockets. She felt something odd in her pocket, digging it out she found she had put her specterspecs in there and had forgotten about them. Excitedly she put them on and found she could see Ollivander. Not very clearly, but still, she could see.

"Here , put these on." Luna took out her copy of _The Quibbler_ and punched out the pair of specterspecs. "You'll be able to see."

Ollivander did as she said. "My dear, the did a number on you."

Luna's hand went directly to her face. She had forgotten that Jugson had hit her.

* * *

Scabior grabbed hold of Dolohov as he walked out of the manor. "What did you want with the girl?"

"The blonde? Tasty looking, wasn't she." Dolohov grinned.

Scabior resisted the urge to curse him. "Yeah, the blonde, why's she here?"

"Her dad's the editor of that rag, _The Quibbler_ dark lord doesn't like what he's been writing about Potter, so we took his daughter to shut him up."

"There a ransom?"

"Potter."

"Oh, I see." Scabior nodded. "Let me know if you get any leads on him, will you?"

Dolohov's grin widened. Scabior punched him on the arm. "Hello? Do you not know the amount of gold on that boy's head?"

"Yeah, uh huh."

"If you were Potter, where would you be?" Scabior face-palmed.

"Hm, somewhere you couldn't get to him easily." Fenrir Greyback answered.

A scared looking waitress set their drinks on the table. Greyback grinned at her causing the waitress to squeak and scurry off behind the bar.

"Like what? He could be anywhere."

"Where are all the mud bloods hanging around?' Greyback took a swig of his beer. "You're a snatcher, dammit, start thinking like one."

"The forest?" Scabior asked dismally.

Greyback nodded. "Think some more."

"Um, ok…abandoned buildings and substations, power plants…" Scabior ticked them off on his fingers. "Which one do we try first?"

"Forest is always a good start." Greyback grunted and took another swig of beer.

"I want this done quickly and properly," Scabior addressed the band of snatchers in front of him. "Any mud bloods we find on the way, we take to the ministry but our number one priority is Potter."

"I thought our number one priority was already Potter." Said a snatcher with a thick Liverpool accent.

"Hit him for me, would you Greyback?"

After several fruitful weeks the snatchers finally found something interesting. Scabior was leading Greyback and another snatcher, Barker, back to their camp. Scabior stopped abruptly. He smelt something, something that didn't belong in a forest. Something flowery…

"Hang on." Scabior said. Barker dropped the body he was carrying. Scabior glared at him.

"What?" Barker asked, "It was heavy."

"Oh I'm _so sorry" _Scabior sneered at him.

He stood still for a few moments, trying to decipher where the scent was coming from. The scent was fresh but it didn't lead anywhere.

"Come on" He beckoned to the other snatchers.

Barker grudgingly picked up the body and trudged ahead of Scabior. "Next time you carry the body." He muttered.

* * *

Gah! Sorry if Luna's a bit over the top, I'm not use to writing characters like her, I'm more use to writing characters like Scabior; overly sarcastic and eccentric!

Annnd I don't know if specterspecs can see in the dark, but it sort of makes sense since they can see wrack spurts.


	3. Bacon!

Bellatrix's eyes bored into Scabiors. "Are you sure it's him?" She hissed.

"Yes."

"Hm, put Potter and the ginger with the others, I'll deal with this one" Bellatrix grabbed a fistful of Hermione's hair.

Greyback began to say something but Bella cut him off.

"You'll get a bite of the mud blood when you've done what I've told you." She growled as Hermione tried to struggle free of her grip.

Greyback grabbed Ron by the arm and grunted for Scabior to follow. Scabior grabbed Harry and lead the way to the dungeon. As they descended down the stairs there was a scrabbling sound, Greyback cast lumos. Scabior stopped dead in front of the cell door. He had been so preoccupied with finding Potter that he had forgotten about Luna all together. She didn't look well, almost emaciated in fact, and very pale.

"Harry! Ron!" Luna half smiled.

"Move Scabior" Greyback pushed past him and threw Ron and Harry into the cell with the others.

"Luna…" Scabior stepped into the cell. "You…look..."

"Terrible, I know." Luna shrugged.

"What have they done to you?" Ron stepped closer to see some of the bruises on Luna's face.

Luna shook her head "What did they do to you?"

Ron shot a dirty look at Greyback over his shoulder. "Snatchers."

Greyback pulled on Scabior's sleeve. "Don't keep her waiting." Scabior nodded and climbed the staircase back up to where Bella, the mad cow that she is, was waiting.

Scabior stood leaning against the wall trying not to watch Bella torture Hermione. He glanced over at Greyback, he was grinning.

"I'll ask again" Bella whispered into Hermione's ear, "Where did you get the sword?"

"I don't know!" Hermione screamed.

"Fetch the goblin one of you" Bella called over her shoulder.

"I'll get him," Scabior offered.

Once again Scabior went into the dungeon. He opened the cell door, "Goblin, the mad bitch wants to see you." He walked over to Luna and touched her face "I'm sorry about what happened." He pulled on her arm.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked him.

"Getting you out of here, come on goblin" Scabior beckoned to Griphook.

"What about the others? Harry and Ron and Hermione, they're my friends. And Mr. Ollivander?"

"For the love of god girl!"

Luna raised her eyebrow at him "Fine" Scabior sighed, "We'll take him with us," Indicating to Ollivander.

"What the hell about us?" Ron yelled.

"Oh, right" Scabior pulled out his wand, "Stupefy." Ron fell unconscious, Scabior repeated the spell on Harry. "I draw the line at those two" Scabior said to Luna.

"But…"

"No"

"Scabior!" Came Bella's voice.

Scabior shuddered. "Come on, I'm not going to argue with you all day." Luna eventually nodded and followed Scabior up the stairs, Ollivander solemnly closed the cell door behind them.

"Stay out here and try to hide yourselves. I'll come out in a few minutes for a "cigarette break" and then we'll leave." Scabior whispered into Luna's ear.

"What about Harry and Ron and what about Mr. Ollivander and I, won't they just kidnap us again?" Luna grabbed Scabior's hand so he'd look her in the face.

"You're ransom was Potter, now they have him. So you're free. And they have Ron, so that should be a fair trade for Ollivander." Scabior pushed the door to the Malfoy dinning room slightly. "Hide. Griphook?" Scabior ushered the goblin inside the door.

Luna's eyes grew glassy, as if she were about to cry, but she nodded and hid herself behind a tapestry.

Bellatrix glared at Scabior as he walked into the room. "You took long enough."

Scabior shrugged. "Had some problems with Potter. Stunned 'im though."

"Goblin, the sword, is it real?" Bella's eyes glistened.

The goblin examined the sword. He looked at it for a few minutes before glancing at Scabior. "No miss, it's a copy. A good one, but a fake none of the less."

Bella seemed to relax a little. "Hear that little Mud Blood? It's not the real sword. It's a fake, you can go now, oh wait you can't. Greyback still wants a bite." Bella forcefully picked up Hermione and threw her into the waiting arms of Greyback. Hermione shrieked in terror.

"I need a cigarette" Scabior said quickly and made for the door.

"What's wrong, you've seen lots of people get eaten and it's never bothered you before. Do you want first bite or something?" Greyback stopped him.

"Nah, it's just that dealing with Potter makes me need a cigarette, you know?" Scabior inched closer to the door.

Bella sneered at him. "You're weak, just like Lucius."

Narcissa, who until now had been standing next to her husband and had not said a single word or moved at all, winced as Bella said that.

"And like Draco" Bella continued.

Scabior shrugged. "I could argue with you Bella, but we'd be here all night." He slipped out of the door before Bella could insult him further.

"Luna" Scabior whispered, "Come on, it's time to leave."

Luna and Ollivander emerged from behind a tapestry dragging Harry and Ron, both still slightly dazed, with them. Luna glanced at Scabior and then looked at the door. Scabior glared at her and shook his head. Luna glared at him and made for the door, still dragging Harry with her.

Scabior pulled her back, "Hell no! You have no idea what you're doing, you don't even have a wand!"

Harry held up Scabior's wand dreamily. Ron walked shakily towards them, looking as though he might be sick.

"Fine! Kill yourselves, see if I care!" Scabior opened the door for them.

"Back already?" Bella said, sitting on a desk, kicking her feet like a school girl. Her expression suddenly changed as she saw Harry, Luna and Ron walk in.

Harry pointed Scabior's wand at Draco, "Expelliarmus!" Ron caught the wands deftly and stunned Greyback who was to shocked to notice Hermione had wriggled free of his grip.

Bella half smiled and sent a curse that missed Harry by several inches. Ron and Luna cast a stupefy at Bella at the same time. Bella wasn't quick enough and was knocked unconscious instantly. Greyback, coming to his senses started on the teenagers. "Not so fast Greyback," Scabior said as he strolled into the room. "I'll have me wand back love," He added and yanked his wand out of Luna's grip. (No that is not innuendos)

"Have you lost your mind?" Greyback stared at Scabior.

Scabior shook his head and picked up the bag of gold Bella had left lying on the table. He turned back around and glared at the Malfoys. "None of you touched your dark mark, did you?" The Malfoy's shook their heads hurriedly. "Good, cause if Voldemort doesn't know Potter was here, then you have nothing to lose."

"We're leaving and unless you want Voldemort back here, you won't stop us," Ron said point blankly.

"You will not!" Lucius hissed.

"Fine," Harry shrugged and pointed his wand at Lucius, "Stupefy."

Narcissa held back a shriek and Harry felt something graze the side of his face. Scabior jumped in front of Harry and with one flick of his wand Narcissa joined her sister in unconciousness. "This doesn't mean I like you Potter, Luna would kick my ass if I didn't save your neck." He called over his shoulder and Luna blushed.

Draco dropped to his knees and stared up blankly at them before checking his mother's pulse. Scabior jerked his head towards the door and the teenager silently followed Scabior through a door that led to the Malfoy's garden atrium directly to the grounds. The rest of the snatchers followed Scabior with quizzical looks.

"What's going on Scabior?" Said unidentified snatcher no.1

"Change of plan," Scabior called over his shoulder, "The Golden trio are going free."

Harry pulled on Luna's hand, "Come on, we've got to get somewhere safe."

"No," Scabior said pulling on Luna's other hand. She comes with us."

"It really should be Luna's choice," Mr. Ollivander added in hopefully.

"Well, who do you want to go with?" Asked unidentified snatcher no.2, getting all up in Luna's face.

Several minutes went by without Luna saying anything. She looked at Harry and Scabior in turn. "I...I think I should go with Scabior," Luna started to say.

"Are you mental? They're snatchers! Look what Greyback did to me!" Ron yelled pointing to his bruises and waving his arms like a giant ginger bird.

"Well Ron, it's just, you've gotten in enough trouble already and you can't risk your lives again for me. It'd look suspicious if we all left together...Besides, I...I want to find my father," Luna's eyes filled with tears.

"You can find your dad with us!" Ron said.

Scabior snorted, "You could barely hide yourselves! What makes you think you can hide from the ministry and find Luna's father, _and_ do whatever the hell else you were doing with a sword and a broken locket in the middle of a forest?"

"Chop firewood?" Said unidentified snatcher no.2 sarcastically.

Luna shook her head. "I'll be ok." She hugged Harry and Ron tightly before turning to Hermione. "Really, I'll be fine," She said as she hugged Hermione.

"As tearfull as this is, time is money..." Pointed out unidentified snatcher no.3.

"I'll make sure she'll be alright," Mr. Ollivander said.

Luna nodded at the golden trio and held Ollivander's hand in her right and Scabior's in her left. She smiled at both of them in turn before Scabior disaparated with both of them.

* * *

"Where are we?" Ollivander asked.

"Snatcher camp, you'll be safe here." Scabior said striding over to one of the tents. "You two hungry?" Scabior almost face-palmed, of course they'd be hungry; they'd been locked up in since Christmas, before Christmas in Ollivander's case.

Scabior jerked his head for them to follow him into one of the tents. "Sit down" He told them and started cooking bacon.

"Thank you" Luna said.

"Welcome" Scabior said with his back still turned to her. When the bacon had finished frying he got some bread out and laid the sandwiches in front of Ollivander and Luna. The blonde took one immediately and began to eat it happily, Mr. Ollivander was still wary.

"I haven't poisoned them" Scabior said defensively. Luna nodded in appreciation and Mr. Ollivander took one tentatively. "Excuse me for a minute, I have to talk to other snatchers" Scabior left the two to finish eating.

"Scabior" Greyback growled. "Where what fresh hell have you gotten us into?"

"Ah, see, I _can_ explain."

"Go on" Said unidentified snatcher no.2.

"Well, that Luna girl, I couldn't leave her, and she wouldn't leave without the golden trio. And well I…sort of...had to…disaparate with them." Scabior rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, so Scabior gets a meat toy now?" unidentified snatcher no.2 crossed his arms.

Greyback glared at Scabior. "You put us in a lot of danger, I hope you know what you're doing."

Scabior nodded. "I take full responsibility for both of them." Scabior felt someone's hand slip into his.

"Thank you, but we won't be here long, I know just being here has put you at risk." Luna smiled hopefully.

The snatchers gave Scabior a load of shit but eventually they agreed to let Ollivander and Luna stay with them. They let the two renegades have their own tent and left them alone after that.

Scabior lent against a tree, smoking his third cigarette in an hour. He glanced nervously over at Luna's tent. Normally Scabior was good at reading people's emotions, but Luna was a hard book to read. A lot like when Scabior had tried to read one of his school mates' ancient runes book, it just resulted in a headache. Obviously something was bothering the girl, but he couldn't tell what.

He threw his cigarette on the ground and walked over to Luna's tent. "Luna?" He ducked and entered the tent. Luna was curled up on one of the couches. "You alright? You need anything?"

"No, I'm alright." Luna gave him a fake smile.

Scabior sat next to her on the couch. "You can tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just…worried about my dad. I don't know where he is." Luna put her head on arms and looked at him.

"I'm sorry about your father. I promise you I'll help you get him back." Scabior said.

"Why are you helping me?" Luna stared at him.

"Do I need a reason to help a very pretty girl with spectrespecs?" Scabior smiled. Luna didn't seem to buy it. "Just because I hand mud bloods over to the ministry doesn't make me a completely bad person."

"You have a red streak in you hair" Luna noted, "Should I put a red streak in my hair too?"

Scabior laughed. "Whatever floats your boat."

* * *

I know! I know! Luna isn't very in character but I think this (the whole Malfoy Manor and her dad being in Azkaban) is what really made her grow up and start to realize that some of the stuff Xeno's been telling her isn't exactly true. (Cue erumpent horn)

And why the hell is Scabior going to help Luna? Well, thinking about other English actors besides Nick Moran, Andrew Lee Potts popped into my head and his role of Syfy's 2009 Alice where Hatter (Andrew) says "Do I need a reason to help a pretty girl in a very wet dress?" Hatter goes off to give Alice over to the resistance, but she's wearing the stone of wonderland! =O So therefore she is valuable to Hatter, oh and they end up falling in love.

So maybe Scabior will find Luna more valuable as the story progresses. Or maybe he just likes her for comedic relief.

I didn't like how I originally wrote the chapter, sooo I revised it. I like it much better now.


	4. Rotfang Conspiracy

"If you ask me that one more time, I swear I will let Greyback loose." Scabior said in-between drags on his cigarette.

Luna shirked back slightly. "I know it's a lot to ask and everything…"

"Then why are you asking?" Scabior blew smoke into Luna's face. "Besides, your friends are fine, they got out alright. The Malfoy's got shit from Voldemort though."

Luna tried not to gag from the smoke. "How do I know?" Scabior asked her, Luna nodded as she breathed a lungful of air. "I know this because Greyback's in that stupid little circle of death eaters. Look love, you're a nice girl, but I've got a lot of crap from just brining you and the old man back. How's it gonna look if we snatch the golden trio _again_?" Luna shook her head. "Bad. Not only because we, I mean the snatchers and I love, snatched them, but the death eaters are spazzing even more now they've gone. Oh, and it'd start looking like a standing joke.

"What about…," Luna began to say.

"Your father, again, it'd look suspicious. Wait. Just wait a little while longer."

Luna blinked back some tears before turning away from him.

"If it makes you feel any better love, you can come with me to the ministry tomorrow. Got some mud bloods that need handin' over."

* * *

"Has he still said no?" Ollivander asked Luna as she stormed back into the tent they were sharing.

"Yes." Ollivander grabbed hold of Luna's hand. "I'm sure Mr. Potter and the others will be fine. He's always been a resourceful one, and Miss Granger too." They sat together for a few minutes in silence. "Besides, we need to start making you a new wand."

"New wand?" Luna blinked several times.

"Yes. Your old wand, the death eaters took it from you. You can't go around without a wand Miss. Lovegood. Maple I think will make a good wand for you. Or maybe willow."

The following day Scabior was shaking Luna awake after a very unrestful night's sleep.

"Come on Luna, wake up," Scabior said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Trying to wake Luna up?" Ollivander asked cheerfully, "It's no use, she sleeps like the dead." Seeing the look on Scabior's face Ollivander added quickly, "I'll put the kettle on."

"Luna. Luna! LUNA!" Scabior said, eventually prodding her in the rib with his wand.

"Neh-what?" Luna said opening her eyes slowly.

Scabior raised an eyebrow, "Time to hand over the mud bloods, remember? I told you I'd take you with us. You know, so you can try looking for you father?"

"Oh, oh right," Luna rubbed her eyes.

Luna sat down at the small table in the kitchen are of the tent. Ollivander slid a cup of tea in front of her and Scabior before sitting down with his own mug. He looked at Luna for a moment before saying, "You're not going to take her to the ministry without some sort of disguise are you?"

"Do I look stupid old man?" Scabior growled, "Of course she's going to have some kind of disguise!" He slapped a chunk of brown hair down on the table, "Barker got it from some woman in a bar."

Ollivander's eye twitched but he managed to keep himself from saying something. Luna caught his eye and smiled.

Unidentified snatcher no.2 walked into the tent, "Er, Scabior, the mud bloods are getting restless."

"Well, knock 'em out. Looks like it's time to go," Scabior drained his cup of tea, nodded curtly at Ollivander and added as he walked out of the tent with unidentified snatcher no.2, "15 minutes Luna. Talk to Barker, he's got what you need."

Barker, who was a half blood wearing chullo (you know, the hat people wear during winter that has ear flaps and a bobble on top. They're pretty popular) was stirring a cauldron full of what looked like mud bubbling slowly.

"Ooh, are you making plimply soup?" Asked Luna, peering into the cauldron.

Barker' face twitched as he tried not to laugh at Luna. "No, it's polyjuice potion. And don't drink it yet!" Barker grabbed Luna's wrist before she could lick the potion off her finger.

"Why not?" Luna's eyes widened.

"I..I don't -just don't drink it yet." Barker poured some of the potion into a glass and added woman from the bar's hair to it. The potion turned from mud colored to a concrete. "Yeah, she wasn't a very nice woman," Barker added sheepishly.

Luna looked at the potion glumly. "Best to down it in one, oh and you'll be needing these," Barker said, holding out a change of clothes. Luna did as Barker said, the potion was the worst thing she had ever tasted, she felt her face bubble and change.

Barker raised an eyebrow and gave an approving nod, "As long as you don't say anything, you'll be fine. And here, just in case," He held out a flask full of polyjuice potion.

Luna smiled dreamily at him before changing into the clothes Barker had given her. Admittedly, they were not her taste, but it was better than what she had been wearing for the past several months and they were a hell of a lot cleaner.

* * *

Within half an hour Scabior, Luna, unidentified snatcher no.1 and Barker were maneuvering past the other wizards in the ministry atrium with semi-conscious muggle borns in tow. It had been decided before hand that Ollivander be left back at camp with unidentified snatcher no.1 and Fenrir Greyback. Pius Thicknesse and Dolores Umbridge (donned in her usual garish pink) stood at the base of the Magic is Might statue looking particularly pleased.

"I've been here once," Luna said as she stared up at the ceiling, "In the department of mysteries. Ron was attacked by a tentacle brain, he's fine now, though."

"Be quiet!" Hissed unidentified snatcher no.1, "Your not Luna today!"

"Then who am I?" Luna asked, still staring at the ceiling.

"Imogen Brydon, half-blood, welsh, just shut up and you'll be fine," Barker said, shoving a muggle-born in front of him.

Umbridge smiled in what she thought was a sweet smile, "Good to see you back so soon."

Pius nodded and motioned for some ministry officials to take the muggle-borns. One of them started toward Luna.

"Ah, she's with us," Scabior said, stepping in front of her.

"What is her blood-status?" Umbridge's smile faltered slightly.

"Half-blood." unidentified snatcher no.1 glowered at her.

Umbridge stared at Scabior, "I believe there is necessary paperwork to be filled out?"

Scabior sighed and nodded, "See you in a bit, keep on eye on her will you?" He called to one of the snatchers. Unidentified snatcher no.1 got the message though because he started pulling Luna towards an office down the atrium.

"Paperwork all kept in here," he said, cutting in front of an elderly witch wearing emerald and purple robes. "Morning Tallulah" he winked at a woman who blushed furiously and started to fumble with the rolls of parchment on her desk. "I need to see the current list of inmates of Azkaban."

Tallulah fumbled with the parchment some more before giggling and handing over several long rolls of parchment. "So, how did the snatching go? No scars I hope?" She asked breathlessly.

"Not to bad, got a couple of scratches, none too serious," Unidentified snatcher no.1 passed the parchment to Luna before going on to a detailed account of a very heroic roundup of several muggle-borns, all of which had muggle weapons to "make up for their stupidity and lack of numbers."

Luna scanned the paper quickly, Xenophillius Lovegood; imprisoned for supporting undesirable number one, aka Harry Potter.

"Is Lovegood still in Azkaban?" Luna asked, trying to sound as un-Luna as possible.

"What? Oh yeah, he's still there, the ministry was thinking about letting him go, but since Potter's still out there…" Tallulah trailed off dreamily and sighed.

Luna stared at unidentified snatcher no.1, taking the hind he said quickly, "Really? I heard that Lovegood was being released."

"No, he's still…"

Unidentified snatcher no.1 cut her off, "Well, we'll be seeing you around, come on Lu- I mean Imogen."

Tallulah looked slightly crest fallen and nodded, "See you," She turned her back on them and began shuffling papers.

Barker sat in one of the gazebos the ministry had placed oddly around the building, making smoke rings emit from his wand, "No luck?"

Unidentified snatcher no.1 and Luna shook their heads. "Knew you wouldn't." Barker said blankly, "You've got to talk to the minister for that, and then a death eater, who'll tell you-know-who, which will just get Luna back in a dungeon somewhere. Best to just ask Fenrir or Macnair to get to the minister."

"Yeah. Fenrir for sheer force and Macnair cause he's all chummy with Thicknesse, you know how much McNair likes killing and violence," unidentified snatcher no.1 said.

Scabior walked over to them, smoking a cigarette and shaking slightly, "I hate that woman. She's just too _pink_."

"Yeah, we didn't have much luck either," Barker said.

"Knew you wouldn't."

"Whatever, is Macnair working today?" Barker asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, he's over there," Scabior said pointing to a man fiddling with a knife on his belt. "Luna should do the asking though, he responds better to ladies."

Luna gulped slightly and made her way over to Macnair. He was a lot taller than she was. Scabior followed closely behind her. "Um, Macnair?" Luna tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Macnair asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He turned around and raised his eyebrows at Luna, or rather Imogen. "What can I do for you?"

"Um, I need you to talk to the minister for me." Luna said hopefully.

"Really? A pretty girl like you, you should have no problem getting to talk to the minister," He said, his eyes lingered on her chest.

"It's about Lovegood," Scabior dropped his voice to a whisper, "You know, seeing as Potter's been caught once."

"Yeah and you let him escape," Macnair said, still eyeing Luna.

"That wasn't me that was Bellatrix Lestrange's fault," Scabior replied haughtily.

"Eh, you're still lumped into the mess, what do you want with Xeno Lovegood anyway, miss?"

"Imogen," Luna said automatically, "And, well I thought that if the minister let out Mr. Lovegood then that'll give the muggle-borns some false hope, you know, they still think Potter's left them, they'll start being extra careful with hiding."

"Hm," Macnair said stroking his chin, "That _is_ a good point, get ol' Xeno to write some more tat about Potter. Tell you what, I'll think about it. Now if you don't mind, I've got business to attend to. But, feel free to drop in anytime," Macnair gave Luna one last look before heading toward the elevators.

"He's right, that is a good point," Scabior pointed out.

* * *

Back at snatcher camp Ollivander was making a rough draft of the wand he planned to make for Luna. He was working extra hard because he wanted to finish the wand before Luna's birthday. It'd make a lovely birthday present for her.

Luna and Scabior entered the tent where Ollivander was sitting. "Any luck?" He asked them.

"Not really," Scabior said and flopped into a nearby armchair.

Luna sat down close to Scabior, "We tried though, Macnair might help us," And Luna delved into retelling the whole day's events for Ollivander with the occasional nod from Scabior.

"At least you've made some headway," Ollivander said, putting his wand plans away and giving Luna a comforting hug. "I'm sure you're father is alright. If you made it through Malfoy Manor than you're father can make it through Azkaban. Heavens know I wouldn't have if you hadn't showed up!"

"And they have a tail! And a hollow back a bit like a really old tree trunk. But you're not suppose to say anything about their tails or they can turn nasty," Luna followed Greyback with some firewood.

"Sometimes if men marry them they lose their tails," She said happily as she arranged the wood in the fire pit.

Unidentified snatcher no.2 stiffened a laugh and Scabior punched him in the rib when Luna wasn't looking. Life seemed a lot more pleasant with Luna around talking about, well, whatever it was that Luna talked about.

"I'll help you with that," He offered after seeing she was having trouble with the matches.

"Thanks," Luna brushed some hair out of her eyes. "It's ok if they laugh, by the way. I'm use to it."

"Well, they shouldn't. You're a nice person, you don't deserve to be made fun of," Scabior said, however uncharacteristically it sounded. But he meant it never the less.

"You're a nice person too. I can tell deep down, you don't really mean to hurt people, but you just do as the ministry asks," Luna smiled and gave him a quick hug before saying something about looking for wrack spurts and skipping off.

* * *

Oh mah gawd long info part starting NOW:

1) Why the hell is there only like, 4 wand cores in the whole HP series? Unicorn, phoenix, dragon and Thestral for the elder wand? Shouldn't it depend on what kind of person you are? Like if you're really logical you could have a sphinx hair as your core? Fleur has vela hair! Come on Ollivander, there are more than 3 magical creatures you can chose from! Seriously, just saying.

2) Remember when Arthur Weasely got put in St. Mungo's cause of a snake bite and there was some guy sitting there in the ward who had a werewolf bite? Well I had something click inside my head and, I thought, "Know who could that patient be? Scabior! How else could we explain how Scabior is a werewolf/ has an incredible sense of smell?" I mean that could be some cannon info (if I knew what the hell cannon meant in this situation)

3) Guess who followed in J.K.'s example and used a Celtic calendar for Luna? Me! I just made an assumption about her birthday and shot for sometime in April. Whose tree is apparently the willow and something about a secondary tree, the maple.

Anyway it says: "Maple individuals are far from ordinary and are never completely satisfied with standard replies. They admire those who clearly assert themselves and rise eagerly to any challenge. Maple people are full of imagination and originality, inclined to stand out in a crowd due to their willpower and sense of commitment. Though appearing shy and somewhat reserved, they are truly ambitious, proud and self-confident. Maples hunger for new experiences and have a desire to impress. They enjoy what is unknown, strange and even hostile.

3 1/2)And one of the animals for April is the hare, which just cracks me up because Luna's patronus is a rabbit.


	5. Umgubular Slashkilters

"Happy birthday Luna!" Ollivander slapped down a box on the table in front of Luna.

Luna smiled happily at Ollivander, "Thank you," She lifted the lid off and picked up the wand.

"I used maple and unicorn hair," Ollivander explained, "The unicorn was hard to track down, but I managed to get a few strands in the air. Try it out."

Luna nodded obediently and crossed the room to get an empty water jug. "Orchideous," Luna put the primroses in the water jug and arranged them happily.

* * *

"It's Luna's birthday," Unidentified snatcher no. 1 pointed out.

"I know."

"So…have you gotten her something?"

"Have you?" Scabior glared at unidentified snatcher no.1 who shook his head. "Thought so."

"All he's sayin' is that Luna's taken a bit of a shine to you…er that does sound ironic, but my point is, is it'd be nice if you got her something." Unidentified snatcher no.2 said.

"Where's Fenrir?" Scabior said, trying to avoid the question.

"What do girls like?" Unidentified snatcher no.1 said to unidentified snatcher no.2

"Dunno, but Luna's not like most girls, so probably something weird." Unidentified snatcher no.2 said thoughtfully. "We could try lookin' round the high street."

Scabior rolled his eyes. "We're suppose to be looking for muggle borns. Plus we don't have muggle money."

"We can't find the muggle borns." Whined unidentified snatcher no.1

"And we can get muggle money." Added unidentified snatcher no.2, eyeing up a particularly fat bloke walking past them.

Five minutes and one fat bloke jumped later, unidentified snatcher no1 and 2 had forcibly dragged Scabior into the nearest girl shop.

"What…is…this?" Unidentified snatcher no.1 said holding up a frilly whatever it was.

"Look, there's more!" Yelled unidentified snatcher no.2 from the other side of the shop. He held aloft several more frilly thingamajigs, glared at the shopkeeper who was cowering slightly behind the register and promptly threw them into the air.

"What the hell was the point in that?" Scabior yelled at him (I was thinking the same thing, but it's funny-ish so I'm keeping it in the story).

"How about this?" Unidentified snatcher held aloft a bra. "What do you think her size is?"

"Sales-slave! Come here and help us pick out something a girl would like!" Unidentified snatcher no.1 barked at the cashier.

"Well, um…my name isn't sales slave…" The cashier said timidly.

"Then what is it?" Asked Scabior giving her a look that suggested she better shut up and do whatever they said.

"Sales-slave…"She said quietly. "How old is the girl your shopping for?"

"Er…16 I think."

"Oh, so she's your sister?" Asked the cashier.

"Um, yeah, she's my sister." Lied unidentified snatcher no.1 quickly

"That was a complete waste of time." Scabior yelled at the two other snatchers.

"No it wasn't. We got lots of stuff for her. Now all we need is a cake and for you to get her something." Smiled unidentified snatcher no.2

"I think I saw a bakery up the street, we could try there." Unidentified snatcher no.1 led them into a small bakery.

"Can I get you anything?" Asked a smiling blonde woman carrying a tray laden with cupcakes. She carefully slid the tray onto a rack and straightened up.

"I need a 16th birthday cake." Unidentified snatcher no.1 said and looked longingly at the cupcakes.

"Any color or flavor preference?" The blonde woman smiled.

"Um. Well, the girl we're getting it for…she's not very, well, normal, so maybe something….not…" Unidentified snatcher no.2 tried to explain.

The blonde woman nodded and pointed to a teapot shaped cake. "It's fondant icing with chocolate and vanilla cake. It's pretty popular, you know, everybody likes and Alice in Wonderland theme. Or, if you like we have this," She pointed to a small cake shaped like a rose. "If she's a little more girly? We do individual ones so just give us the number of how many you want."

"What do you think?" Unidentified snatcher no.1 said to unidentified snatcher no.2

"I think the rose. More special don't you think?" They continued to go back and forth between the cakes with the blonde suggesting different ones.

"Of course, if she's more of a tomboy she might like this one," She pointed to one in the front rack. "Or maybe this one, it all depends on what she interested in…"

"Just pick a god dam cake already!" Yelled Scabior.

"You didn't have to be mean to her. She was very helpful." Unidentified snatcher no.1 held the cake carefully as Scabior refused to hold it and unidentified snatcher no.2 had all of the shopping from their first stop.

Scabior didn't reply. "I mean really, she gave us free cupcakes!" Said unidentified snatcher no.2 holding a giant chocolate smothered cupcake.

Again Scabior stayed silent.

"We're not leaving until you find something for Luna."

"Fine. I'll find something." Scabior peered through a shop window. A cat who had until recently been climbing on a cat jungle stared at him upside-down and mewed at him.

* * *

Later that day, Barker and unidentified snatcher no.1 and 2 decorated Luna and Ollivander's tent with voluminous amounts of balloons, confetti and anything else they could think of that would fit in with the category of birthday decorations. Fenrir refused to help as he already had a swarm of birds attack him, courtesy of unidentified snatcher no.2 and Scabior was busy keeping his birthday present to Luna out of the way.

"Happy birthday Luna!" Unidentified snatcher no.1 put the cake carefully in front of her and lit the candles. "16 already, seems like only yesterday Scabior sprung you from Malfoy's dungeon."

Luna smiled brightly up at the snatchers and Ollivander before blowing out the birthday candles.

"Did you make a wish?" Asked Barker.

"So now you've got our pressies, but does Scabior have something to give to Luna?" Unidentified snatcher no. 1 turned around and smiled wickedly at Scabior.

"Yes. I do have something," Scabior said defensively and elbowed unidentified snatcher no.1 out of the way.

He opened up his jacket and pulled out a squirming white bunny (for the record, the rabbit wasn't in his jacket the whole day. He just put the bunny in there for a few seconds before he gave it to Luna. Scabior isn't that mean). Fenrir looked longingly at the rabbit.

"You got me a rabbit!" Luna hug-tackled Scabior.

"Hey, we helped pick him out." Unidentified snatcher no.1 said defensively.

"Thank you all so much!" Luna carefully took the bunny from Scabior.

* * *

Aw, Scabior gave Luna a bunny. A bunny that needs a name! I want names people! Please nothing generic like Flopsy or something, Peter is an acceptable name but I'd like something a little more Luna-ish. Personally I just hope Fenrir doesn't try to eat said bunny before the poor thing gets a name.

There wasn't much point to this chapter, just Luna's birthday and a teeny bit of comedic relief. Maybe the next chapter will be darker or something.


	6. Eyes Wide Open

Thanks a million Bramble for the name. Cicero, I like it. Got a nice ring to it.

* * *

"Why are you so interested on getting Xeno Lovegood out of Azkaban?" MacNair lit up a cigar, "I mean, what makes him so important to you?"

"Oh, well…you know…he might know something about where Harry Potter is…" Luna trailed off. Her gut clenched. She wasn't doing a very good job of convincing MacNair.

MacNair grimaced at her for a second. "You know, I generally don't do favors unless they involve killing, or women."

Luna's eyes widened. MacNair was on her in a split second with surprising swiftness for a guy well over 6 ft. Luna tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he held on tighter.

"You know," MacNair whispered, "You look a lot like Xeno's daughter."

Luna let out a small squeak and looked down at herself. Her clothes were slightly loose on her and her hair had turned back to its normal blond color. She was screwed.

* * *

Scabior didn't trust MacNair as far as he could throw him. Actually Scabior didn't trust any ministry workers, but especially MacNair. He saw the look MacNair had given Luna, hell, he would have had to be blind not to. Scabior knew the look well; desire, lust, hunger. The same look Fenrir had whenever there was meat around. Well, not lust unless it was a living human target, but you get the picture.

Scabior threw open the door, and he was right. He couldn't trust MacNair, who at present was groping Luna and forcing his tongue down her throat.

"Stupefy!" Scabior yelled.

Scabior stared down at the unconscious MacNair. He pointed his wand at MacNair's temple. "Obliviate," he whispered quietly and turned his head to look at Luna. She was tugging at her clothes, so maybe it wasn't just groping.

"Here," he pulled out the flask of polyjuice potion in one of his coat pockets. "I didn't know MacNair was such a windbag."

Luna undid the lid shakily and took a swig of the potion. Her physical appearance began to change back into that of the bar woman.

"Right," Scabior clapped her on the shoulder, "Let's get going."

Luna pointed to MacNair.

"Nah, he'll be fine, he'll just think you and him…"

Luna nodded quickly to show Scabior didn't need to go any further.

* * *

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Unidentified snatcher no.1 asked Luna.

"Or maybe something to eat?" Offered unidentified snatcher no.2 helpfully.

Luna shook her head.

"It's alright, I'll be here to get her whatever she needs. You boys should go and get some sleep," Ollivander wrapped Luna up in a blanket and directed her to the couch. Unidentified snatcher no.1 and 2 nodded and left the tent, mumbling to each other.

Ollivander sat next to Luna and gave her a proper-grandfatherly hug. Luna let out a sob and hugged Ollivander back. Ollivander patted her on the back, he'd ask Scabior what happened to Luna later, there was no point asking her while she was so upset.

Luna feigned a smile and crawled into her bed. It wasn't MacNair that had bothered her, it was what everyone had been saying about her, her whole life. They jeered at her when her back was turned, they thought she couldn't hear the trash-talk and insults. They thought she was mad, they thought her father was mad, and he was in Azkaban for it.

She curled up into a fetal position. Maybe what her father had been telling her all these years were lies. Maybe he wanted to protect his little girl's innocence…because he was afraid of losing his daughter too? Had Xeno wanted to keep Luna so sheltered that he could always care for her?

Well, he wouldn't anymore. Lying to her all those years? Sympathizing with her fantasies of finding crumple horned snorkack? Oh no. Luna loved her father and always would, but like? Not at the present moment. Luna wasn't going to be Loony Lovegood anymore. She'd be something new. Something powerful. Something to be feared.

* * *

Scabior woke that morning to find Luna hovering outside his tent.

"Jesus, you look terrible," Scabior noted bluntly.

Luna frowned. "I have something to ask you."

"Shoot."

"I want to be a snatcher."

Scabior turned to stare at her. "Are you sure? You're not very…snatcher like. I mean, you can run fast, but well…" He trailed off. For one of the few times in his life, Scabior had absolutely no idea what to say. Luna be a snatcher?

"Remember when we met and you asked me about Dumbldore's army?" Luna explained.

Scabior nodded.

"I _can_ handle myself. I've learnt the defensive spells and jinxes and stuff. I was in the department of mysteries fighting death eaters!"

"You couldn't handle yourself this last time." Scabior said before he could think. "Luna, oh god, I'm sorry."

Luna fought back tears, "Last time I had a wand. (Scabior wouldn't let Luna bring a wand with her to the ministry.) Maybe if you let me bring a wand with me I wouldn't be asking you if I could be a snatcher!"

* * *

The next few days Luna and Scabior barely talked to each other. Unidentified snatcher no.1 and 2 tried their best to cheer up Luna, but she turned nasty every time they tried. Fenrir had tried to take a bite out of Cicero, which had earned him a well placed jinx from Luna. Ollivander stayed out of the way and made more tea than was necessary.

"Ok Luna, you want to be a snatcher, you're going to need some training." Scabior slapped a mug of tea, courtesy of Ollivander, down in front of her.

Luna raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm serious, we're going to start you out with Barker, first few times, we'll help you, after that, you take him down by yourself. When you can snatch him by yourself, we'll work with animals, then Fenrir. Hey, Barker is slower than an animal even if he's a wizard." He said looking at her expression.

"Are we ready?" Unidentified snatcher no.1 asked Luna and Scabior as they exited the tent. Luna and Scabior nodded. Unidentified snatcher no.1 led them into a small clearing where the rest of the snatchers were. Fenrir was chewing on his nails lazily.

"Right, when we the first signal, Barker runs, then when we give the second signal, we all run after him, got it?" Unidentified snatcher no.2 explained.

Unidentified snatcher no.1 raised his wand and shot red sparks into the air. Barker started running. Unidentified snatcher no.2 sent green sparks into the air, the rest of the group began chasing Barker.

Barker was running in zigzag formation. He made it hard for the group to snatch him, he shot spells at them over his shoulder and made trees fall in front of them, some of the trees nearly hit the snatchers.

Luna ran faster than she had ever done in her life. She felt liberated from everything that had ever weighed her down before. Luna hadn't managed to be the first to snatch Barker the first time but after a few more attempts she had managed to tackle him.

"Impressive," Scabior noted.

* * *

Two weeks later, Luna was ready for her first official snatching. She hadn't quite managed to get Fenrir yet but she had come close. Close enough for Scabior to let her help them track down some muggle borns anyway. For obvious reasons, Luna couldn't bring the muggle-borns in to the ministry, but she still got her part.

The snatchers were rather happy to have Luna as part of their team, but Ollivander wasn't. He hadn't said anything against it, but they all knew that he didn't approve.

"You'll follow me," Scabior told Luna, "We found a group of muggle borns hiding in the ruins near the river. Fenrir sniffed them out.

Scabior and the rest of the sntachers hid behind random trees and ruins. Barker peered round the corner at the group of muggle borns and nodded to Scabior.

"Well, what do we have hear?" Scabior asked nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets.

The muggle borns dropped what they where doing and ran. The snatchers were gaining on them. Luna was almost at the lead. Her hair had fallen out of its ponytail and was fanning out behind her. One of the muggle borns shot a spell over his shoulder at her. It barely missed. She sent a spell back at him and he ducked. Luna was gaining on him. Fenrir passed her. He took down the muggle born in no time. Luna zeroed u=in on another one of the muggles, a brunette. He was quicker than the rest.

She stunned him and Barker tied him up.

"Good work men," Scabior smiled, "Oh right, and lady."

"Alright mud bloods, what's your names?" Fenrir growled.

Luna pointed her wand at her muggle born and turned him to face her.. "Jeremy? Jeremy Stretton?" Luna's eyes widened. "I…I didn't know that you were a muggle-born."

"Who's Jeremy?" Barker asked as he tied up his own muggle born.

"Jeremy was a student in my house." Luna said slowly.

"Loon-er Luna Lovegood?" Jeremy looked up at her. "You're a snatcher?"

One of the other muggle borns snorted. "I heard your dad's in prison. What's he going to think when he finds out his precious daughter is a lowlife criminal?"

Scabior punched the muggle born. "You don't talk to her that way." He growled.

Luna's wand arm fell to her side. "I can't do it."

"What?" Fenrir said.

"I can't turn them in," Luna whispered. "I think we should let them go."

'Hell no! We spent forever trackin' them! I demand compensation!" Unidentified snatcher no.1 yelled.

"Your first job is always the hardest. Just takes some getting use to." Unidentified snatcher no.2 said.

Luna shook her head and walked away, "I'll see you back at camp."

* * *

"Luna?" Scabior ducked under the awning. "You ok?"

Luna was curled up in bed, she didn't move. Scabior sat down on the end of the bed. "I know it's tough, not everyone is snatcher material. But hey, you gave it a shot."

"What happened to Jeremy and the others?"

"We let them go. The guys aren't happy about it."

"Thanks for doing that," Luna sat up in bed and let out a sigh. "I'm just tired of always being Loony Lovegood. I want to be someone different."

Scabior nodded, "So you wanted to recreate your image, be a snatcher."

"Yes. I thought it'd be easier, but it just…wasn't."

"I'm going to stop you there Luna. I know exactly what you're going through. You feel like you've been betrayed by your dad, don't you?" Luna nodded. "And people think they've got you figured out before they meet you. Being a snatcher is an image changer, but it's just not you. These past few weeks, I hated it. We've all hated it. We want our Luna back. We miss the Luna that would be out dancing in the rain for no reason, not this hollow person now."

Tears started falling down Luna's cheeks. "Come here," Scabior held out his arms. Luna snuggled up to Scabior. "Nice and comfy, eh?"

Luna picked up Cicero, who had been in his cage up till then. She smiled affectionately at the rabbit and petted him. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize love." Scabior kissed her on the cheek. "Just promise me you won't ever try and be a snatcher again.

* * *

1)Interesting something or other I found out: In The Half Blood Prince when Draco's about to kill Dumbledear, a voice says "He hasn't got the stomach, just like his father." it turns out that it was Fenrir's one line in the film. I always thought it was a Carrow who said it. I was confused because I thought they might have made his voice slightly different and raspier, but it was Fenrir, and I'm glad I found it. I hope that makes y'all go out and watch that scene now.

2) It wasn't rape! Just attempted, didn't feel like writing it cause I don't want to bump this up to an M. And it's not the creepy looking movie MacNair, it's proper MacNair, like Viking-carrot's MacNair.

3) Jeremy is a chaser on the Ravenclaw team in the Harry Potter quid ditch video game.

4)Don't hate me for making Luna hate her dad! I've been wondering if Luna ever doubted what her dad told her. I know she's taken at least some notice to what people say about her and it seems like she unaffected by it, but you know, she could have been hurt by it.

5) Instead of a Luna related chapter title, it's Eyes Wide Open by Gotye. Rather fitting, don't you think?


	7. Stubby Boardman

Luna crawled out of bed. Cicero stood up on his hind legs as she past. Luna took no notice and exited the tent.

Luna was sleep walking again. She had started ever since her mother had died, like some children would create imaginary friends. Luna had guessed that it was because when she was younger she would be scared of the oddest things and would crawl into her parents bed. Her mother would always calm her down and tell her a story.

But her mother died and Luna thought it was because there was a deep rooted problem in her sub-conscious that made her sleepwalk. Yes, Luna thought about those things.

Somewhere in another part of the forest, Fenrir had just taken down a deer. Fenrir didn't mind eating deer, but human was just _so _much tastier. Unless there was a camping trip or some randoms having sex in the woods, humans were scarce. Whatever, next town they were in he'd get himself a nice slag. And maybe a take-away. Not someone fat though, fat was always hard to digest.

Fenrir heard a twig snap, he didn't bother to turn around. It was probably an animal or one of the snatchers. Definitely one of the snatchers, he heard footsteps. Fenrir shrugged and took a bite out of the deer. It was delicious, the blood mingling with the meat and sinew.

The footsteps grew nearer. Ok. This was really starting to piss him off. The snatchers knew that they weren't suppose to disturb him when he was hunting. Whoever decided to bother him was now standing right behind him.

He turned around and took a swipe. No one was behind him. Odd, but never mind. The deer wouldn't stay fresh forever. He took another large chunk out of the deer. More footsteps. Right, this was it. Stop messing around with Fenrir when he was eating. He looked out the corner of his eye, he could silhouette of a person swaying slightly behind him. Muggle then. Fenrir lunged forward and pinned the muggle to the ground and bit them. How could he not take advantage of this situation, fresh human standing right there, just begging to be eaten? Human was the best. Not too fatty, not too gamey. Depending on the person.

Fenrir drew back. The muggle tasted _awful, _like bitter apple. Fenrir thought for a second, why would a muggle smell like bitter apple? He looked down at the muggle. His stomach lurched.

Oh Shit.

* * *

"Pay up." Scabior said as he showed the snatchers his cards.

"Bloody hell. I think you're cheating."

Scabior frowned. "It's not my fault you're so bad at playing poker."

"Hey Fenrir's back." Unidentified snatcher no.2 turned around in his seat. "You up for a game of poker?"

Fenrir walked towards them carrying something wrapped up in his coat.

"What's he carrying?" Unidentified snatcher no.1 whispered.

"I dunno."

Fenrir dropped his coat in front of Scabior. "What do you want me to do with it?" Scabior looked pissed then tugged at the coat. "What the fuck did you do?"

"Jesus." Unidentified snatcher no.1 said.

"If it's any consolation, that apple spray works." Fenrir growled.

"Imagine what would have happened if we didn't have it." Unidentified snatcher no.1 said to snatcher no.2.

"Ollivander said she sleep walks, so we got this stuff," Unidentified snatcher no.1 said, digging around in his pocket and pulled out a spray bottle.

"And if she started sleep walking."

"Which she has."

"Then she'd be ok, cause dogs don't like apple do they Fenrir?" Unidentified snatcher no.2 finished.

Fenrir growled.

Scabior picked Luna up gingerly. There was a large gash from her neck to her collar bone. Scabior glared at Fenrir.

"Ok, it was my fault. I admit it. There. Leave me alone." Fenrir glared back at him.

"Not the first person this has happened to." Scabior carried Luna to the tent she and Ollivander shared and dropped her on her bed.

Ollivander followed him with wide eyes. "What happened?"

"Fenrir. We can't take her to Mungo's. You got anything that could help?"

"Nothing cures werewolf bites. But we could try at least healing the wounds," Ollivander held out his hand. "I need your wand."

Scabior indignantly handed over his wand. Ollivander moved closer to Luna. He started making intricate wand movements over Luna's wound and muttering something that sounded almost lyrical. Scabior brushed the hair away from Luna's face.

"Is she…she?"

"Still alive, but in shock. The body tends shuts down in order to deal with what's happened." Ollivander looked closer at Luna's wound. "It's going to need bandaging and a blood replenishing potion."

"I'll get Barker on it." Scabior headed towards the tent exit.

"Scabior?" Ollivander called over his shoulder, now rubbing something purple onto Luna's wound.

"Yes?"

"I remember seeing something in _The Daily Prophet_ some years ago, there was an article about a werewolf attack. A young man was in St. Mungo's for weeks. I believe he was in the same ward as Arthur Weasley." Ollivander turned around and stared at Scabior with his unnerving silver eyes. "I've had a feeling, over the past few weeks..."

"Yes. It was me."

* * *

Scabior lifted Luna's head while simultaneously tipping the blood replenishing potion into her mouth. She was breathing, which was good, but it was shallow. Ollivander had used magic on the bites then wrapped them the best he could but Scabior was still worried.

Scabior remembered the night he was attacked exactly.

He'd been walking out of a muggle bar with his friends. One of them had stopped to pick up a girl and the other was puking in an alleyway. His first friend had brought back a couple of girls who were smashed out of their head. Long story short, they went somewhere secluded.

That's when the werewolf stepped in. Two of them were dead before they could scream. Scabior thought they'd been messing around and thought nothing of it. But the werewolf had decided to go after him. The werewolf would had ripped out Scabior's if he hadn't been holding a beer bottle.

The werewolf had run off leaving Scabior to bled to death around his already dead friends. Scabior knew he could either stay there and die or apparate. There was a risk he could splinch himself but he couldn't get any worse.

The patients in St. Mungo's has screamed when they saw him. The receptionist had started yelling at him for bleeding over the floor. Healers came immediately. After that he blacked out.

They had him in the ward with that ginger man with snake bites. He'd lain awake for hours in that ward, his blood on fire, feeling like his skull would crack from the pain…

The healers would come in everyday to talk to him. Sometimes they would bring trainees to study him. Like he was an animal in a cage. Scabior remembered staring at the ceiling, unable to do anything else.

And one day the ginger man had his family come and visit. The ginger had Harry Potter visit him too. The ginger man's wife had almost screamed what Scabior was.

"A werewolf? Is he safe in a public ward? Shouldn't he be in a private room?" The man's wife had sneaked a glance at him.

"It's two weeks till full moon. They've been talking to him this morning, the Healers, you know, trying to persuade him he'll be able to lead an almost normal life."

_Almost _normal life. There went all his years of studying at Hogwarts. All the studying training to be an auror. Who wanted to hire a werewolf to be an auror? It crushed Scabior really. Not only was his life's dream down the dream, but everything else too. He remembered not once did his family visit.

But none of that hurt as much as seeing Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks. They just walked past him. It was possible Moody had seen him out of the back of the head but he hadn't even warranted Scabior a nod. Not even Tonks. After every time he had saved her ass from near failure and _he_ was several years below her.

The ginger man soon had visitors again. His wife had yelled at him for getting stitches. Scabior remembered a man with scars on his face, Lupin, that's what his name was. He reeked of werewolf.

Lupin had come over to talk to him. He'd said that he had had a job at Hogwarts for a while. Lupin had said that Dumbledore could see the good in people instead of the bad. Lupin promised once Scabior got out of the hospital he would take him to the pack. Scabior had tried to explain that he wasn't bitten during the full moon. Lupin said that it didn't matter, Scabior still smelled like a wolf. The others wouldn't hurt him when they turned.

Greyback was the apparent leader. The pack was hiding in an abandoned subway tunnel. The men outnumbered the woman 3 to 1, and the few woman that were there were little better than proles. Greyback had explained to him that the women were slags and had no inclination to have children with the pack, the men mostly left the women alone and organized illegal bare knuckle boxing.

Scabior glanced at Greyback then at Lupin.

"We never stay in one place for long, but we leave our mark." Scabior thought that Greyback was talking about piss until he gestured to the wall behind him. The walls of the tunnels were riddled with crude graffiti. "See them? That's our mark. Werewolves respect pack marks, usually."

Scabior looked closer at the graffiti. Most of it was rune like in grey paint with several pictures of wolves and the moon. "Grey for Greyback?" Scabior guessed.

"Smart boy, well, at least smarter than Lupin." Greyback eyed Scabior. "You're only half. Who bit you?"

"Dunno. He wasn't very big though. Blonde, looked like a thug."

"Eh, that's not one of us. Probably a rouge. Might have been Mitchell actually. Anyways if it had been a sensible werewolf he would have waited till the full moon, ain't that right Lupin?"

Scabior saw Lupin rub his scars. "Yeah."

"Can you prove your worth boy?"

"What?"

"You got anything special that'll keep us from killing you?" Greyback asked him as if it were the most normal question to ask.

"Er, well, I've been training to be an auror before the…the…"

"Incident." Lupin said.

"Yeah, been the best in stealth and tracking. Pretty good at combat."

Greyback raised any eyebrow at Scabior. "Well Lupin, I think you might prove useful to us after all."

* * *

Scabior looked down at Luna. She looked like a porcelain doll, except for the bandages. Unidentified snatcher 1 and 2 sat down next to Scabior. "Ollivander made tea." Unidentified snatcher no.2 held out a mug.

"How's she doing?" Unidentified snatcher no.2 asked.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, but you lived through it." Unidentified snatcher no 1 clasped him on the shoulder.

"Barely."

"Are you going to string together more than a couple of words? Or are you going to sit here a sulk?"

Scabior glared at the both of them.

"Fine, be that way." Unidentified snatcher no.1 sighed.

Unidentified snatcher no.2 set his mug down and started towards Luna. Scabior and unidentified snatcher no1. Stared at him. "What?" He asked, "I've always wondered what Luna's hair would look like braided."

* * *

Several hours later unidentified snatcher no1 and 2 had left. Scabior was still sitting by Luna's bed.

"Look Luna, I know you can't hear me, but I think I'll feel better if I say it." Scabior took a deep breath and continued. "Goddammit if you don't pull through I will find a way to bring you back and kill you myself. I don't know why but I think we sort of need each other. These past couple of years? They've been bad. Like _real_ bad. You're the only thing that makes my life worthwhile. Yeah, being a snatcher is great and everything, but it's not something that gets you out of bed everyday."

Scabior grabbed hold of Luna's hand. "And I know this year hasn't been good for you either. I mean hell, you're dad is in Azkaban. And you just waltz through life, like it'll all work out in the end. I don't think you understand what's out there. You don't know that there are bad people out there that'll get you. I mean…" Scabior put his head down.

* * *

Luna opened her eyes very slowly and shut them almost immediately. It was dawn, she could tell that much. Cicero was standing on his hind legs and looking at her through his cage bars.

"Hello Cicero," Luna tried to say but nothing came out. She tried again. Her hand went to her throat, her throat was bandaged. Luna started tearing at the bandages.

"What you trying to do?" Scabior said as he rubbed an eye blearily.

Luna pointed to the bandages.

"Oh yeah, them." Scabior stretched. "I don't think I can put this delicately, so I'll just say it: last night you were sleep walking, and Fenrir attacked you by accident. He thought yous was a muggle. Damn good thing unidentified snatcher no1 and 2 gave you that apple spray, or else you'd be dead."

Luna's jaw dropped, "Werewolf?" She tried to mouth.

Scabior shook his head. "You've only got a few wolfy characteristics."

Luna relaxed slightly.

"By the way, the next few days are going to be painful. Probably a kidney stone and labour combined." Scabior shrugged. "Dunno why it hurts but it does. But you're lucky, most people don't make it this far." Scabior leaned back in his chair. "We'll have to keep an eye on you, I think we'll use silencing charms but there's a possibility you might bite off your tongue. Sometimes you'll have fits. I didn't but…we can't be too careful, especially with you."

Tears welled up in Luna's eyes. She tried to rip off the bandages again.

"Don't do that or it'll get infected." Scabior wrenched her hands away from her neck.

Luna tried to run her fingers through her hair. Instead she found about 25 little plaits.

"Unidentified snatcher no 1 did it, not me."

Luna sighed and rolled over onto her side.

"Not my fault your in this mess little missy." Scabior said.

Luna heard Scabior leave. For a time the only noise was Cicero drinking from his water bottle and the wind. She really just could not win. First, her father gets put in Azkaban, then she gets kidnapped and thrown in that cell in Malfoy Manor. And now this. Getting bitten by Fenrir. Luna shivered. You know sometimes when you trust someone and they really hurt you and you can never look at them or treat them same way? Luna had a feeling that that would be her relationship with Fenrir from now on.

She grabbed at the bandages and tugged. Ollivander must have used magic to get her from ripping them off. They itched like crazy. Luna tried scratching through the bandages. It didn't alleviate the itching. In fact it made her even itchier than before.

"Goddammit." She tried to say.

* * *

Scabior came back later that day holding a tray laden with food. "Here," He shoved the tray at her. "Ollivander says you need to eat."

Luna looked down. The sight of food made her slightly queasy. She picked up an apple and took a bite of it. Immediately she spat it out.

"Tastes horrible, doesn't it?" Luna nodded. "Try the meat."

Luna did as Scabior said and picked up the rare gingerly. Luna looked at him, puzzled.

"It's a temporary thing. You'll be alright to eat fruits and veggies in a couple of weeks."

Luna shoved the tray off of her and promptly vomited.

"Huh, I don't remember vomiting. Watch the shoes, love."

Luna pulled the bed covers over her head, knocking over the tray. Too damn bright, she thought. Luna squinted, she could still see a bit of light from under the covers, so she pulled a pillow over her head. Cicero was in the care of unidentified snatcher no.1 and 2 after Luna had started crying from the noise.

Everything seemed _heightened. _Her hearing and sight certainly had. Food was unappetizing and Luna had an unpleasant feeling that there was a badger that has defecated somewhere around camp. Luna threw the bed covers off. Now instead of practically freezing to death, she was sweating.

Scabior sat down on her bed.

Luna rolled over with a bland expression on her face. "I can smell you now, even without that nasty cologne."

"She speaks!" Scabior said in mock disbelief. "For the love of god, she speaks! Say something else, my queen of the moon."

Luna glared at him. "Of course I can speak, granted it's a bit painful." Luna snapped at him.

"You're not yourself you know, you're much less…Luna…now you're much more…Lunar." Scabior said as he dug out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up. "I'm amazed your vocal cords aren't severed."

"I don't know how the hell you can stand that."

Scabior shrugged. "I'm use to it."

"Why am I in pain if I'm not going to be a werewolf?"

Scabior shrugged again, "You're half."

* * *

"You were in a state of shock for two days. Scabior didn't leave your side. I think he really cares about you." Unidentified snatcher no.2 said as he changed Luna's bandages.

Luna stared up at him with wide eyes. "I…I don't think so. I'm not his type."

"Oh he does. And the only reason Scabior goes after the slags cause they're _easy_. He gets bored of them after a while. He likes a chase." Unidentified snatcher no.1 began brushing Luna's hair. "Is this your real hair colour?"

Luna nodded.

"Damn girl wish I had your colour. Couldn't get that in a bottle if you tried." Unidentified snatcher no.1 put the brush down. "Have you ever tried curling you hair?"

* * *

"I see your showing your face again." Scabior lent against a tree. "Didn't think you had the nerve."

Fenrir grabbed Scabior's throat. "Listen, I said I was sorry."

"You didn't mean it." Scabior tried to say.

"Well I did anyway. You should be nicer to me. I helped you when you would have died out there. I helped you get this job."

Scabior snorted.

"Listen to me." Fenrir tightened his grip on Scabior's throat. "I could have sold you to the werewolf fights. Yeah, they're still around. But I didn't, because I knew there was something in you. And then you turn around and bring the old man and _her_ back. What do you even see in her anyway? Besides a snack?"

Fenrir let go of Scabior. "You do realize Fenrir, that the dark lord is lying to you right? He's not going to make life for your lot any better than it is now."

Scabior had gone too far. Fenrir knocked him down with a well aimed punch and kicked him in the stomach for good measure.

"You remember where your loyalties lie boy, or I may just have to send Mitchell after you to finish the job."

"You?" Scabior spat out a mouthful of blood. "You did it?"

* * *

Luna set the water jug back on her nightstand. It was the fourth time she had drained it in an hour. Scabior hadn't said anything about an unquenchable thirst.

Scabior stumbled into her part of the tent and sat down on her bed. His arm was rapped around his waist and he had bruises on his face.

"What happened?" Luna touched Scabior's face gently.

"Fenrir." Scabior swatted Luna's hand away.

"You got into a fight?"

"No, we had a tea party!"

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Scabior pulled Luna into a painful hug. "I'm sorry that all this shit has happened to you."

"It'll all work out in the end."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Luna stared at Scabior. "You look…different. I'm not sure how, but you do."

"I didn't change anything, must be the wolfy in you."

"No I think something's bothering you."

Scabior pushed Luna away. "Nothing's bothering me."

"It's ok, you can tell me."

"Luna, I told you, nothing is bothering me."

Luna kissed Scabior on the cheek. "I'll be here when your ready to tell me." She pulled on her dressing gown and left the tent.

She was glad that the snatchers were off somewhere else, she liked being by herself sometimes. It gave her time to think. Luna scratched at her bandaging morosely. It still itched like crazy.

Ollivander appeared out of nowhere. "I think we'll be able to take them off tomorrow."

Luna glanced over her shoulder. "Really?"

Ollivander nodded. "In fact, let me see them now." Luna stood still while Ollivander carefully unwrapped the bandages. Ollivander's brow furrowed. "You'll have a nasty scar, but they're just about healed."

* * *

The next day, as soon as Ollivander had unwrapped her bandages for the final time, Luna made a b-line for the mirror. She tugged at her shirt collar. Her scars went from her neck to slightly below her collar bone. Luna let go off her shirt. At least they weren't on her face, like Lupin's.

"I know what you're thinking, and what _I _think is that you're beautiful no matter how many scars you have."

Luna saw Scabior's reflection in the mirror. He was sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table.

"Don't do that, you know Mr. Ollivander." Luna swatted at Scabior's feet.

Scabior shrugged. "Mother hen doesn't like most of the things I do."

Luna sat down next to Scabior on the couch. "Do you really think I'm pretty or are you just saying that to make me cheer up?"

"I mean it." Scabior put his arm around Luna so that they were now snuggling on the couch. "You're an odd girl, but I like that about you."

Luna smiled to herself. "And I like that you're a snatcher with a heart."

"Er, Luna, why is your leg so warm?"

Luna raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"I think there's something in your pocket that's _warm_."

Luna dug around in her jean pocket before pulling out a galleon. "It's fake." Luna said, noting the confused expression on Scabior's face. "When I was in Dumbledore's army, we had fake galleons to tell us when the next meeting would be."

Scabior crossed his arms. "You know that would have landed you in a lot of trouble if the Carrows had found you with it."

Luna looked closer at the markings around the edge of the coin. "What's today's date?"

"May 2nd. Why?"

"The…coin…never mind. I have to get to Hogwarts." Luna pulled herself off the couch.

"Hey, whoa, no. You're not going anywhere." Scabior tried to grab Luna's hand.

"Yes I am. Mr. Ollivander!" Luna ran out of the tent.

"God dammit." Scabior grumbled. "Luna!" He grabbed her by the arm. "You're not going anywhere! You're staying right here!"

"I'm not!" Luna wrenched her arm free of Scabior's grip. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do!"

"I can!"

Luna glared at him for a moment before storming off.

"I'll go after her." Ollivander said. "I think it'll be better if it were coming from me."

Scabior nodded and plunked down in a nearby seat.

"Look who we found!" Unidentified snatcher no1 and 2 said, walking toward Scabior. "Mulciber! And Jugson!"

"What do they want?"

"Hmm, what do we want Jugson?" Mulicber said to his fellow death eater.

"Oh, I know," Jugson said, "We want to know if you snatchers will be joining us in the battle."

"What battle?" Unidentified snatcher no2 asked.

"The dark lord says Harry Potter is at Hogwarts, it's the perfect time to kill him. The dark lord wants everyone that's pledged their loyalty to him to fight for him." Mulciber answered.

"And I guess you want us to join you?" Unidentified snatcher no1 crossed his arms.

"Do we really have a choice?" Scabior raised an eyebrow.

The death eaters grinned.

Scabior looked at his fellow snatchers. If they said yes, they might die, if they said no, they would die. "Alright. We're in."

* * *

"We got your message, Neville!" Luna let go of Dean's hand and hugged Hermione.

Ollivander and Luna had disapparated shortly after she had stormed off. Luna had told Ollivander what was happening, and although grudgingly Ollivander had disapparated (with one of the spare wands the snatchers had left lying in their tent) to shell cottage, where Ron had told them to go before they had left with the snatchers. Bill and Fleur had told them to go on to Auntie Muriel's place, where Dean was. Auntie Muriel had insisted on Ollivander staying and wasn't going to "let an old man fight in a war." Dean had told Luna that he noticed his DA galleon had started acting up and he had a letter from Neville explaining everything. They disapparated to the Hog's Head. Aberforth had told them where to go.

"There's something we need to find," Harry said. "Something that'll help us overthrow Vold-oh, sorry, you-know-who. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't know where. It might have been Ravenclaw's. Has anyone heard of anything like that?"

"Well, there's her lost diadem. I told you about it remember Harry? "Luna piped up.

"Yeah but it's lost." Said Michael Corner, rolling his eyes.

"When?" Harry asked

"Ages ago." Cho said. "But I could take you up to our common room and show you it. Ravenclaw's wearing it in her statue." She fluttered her eyelashes at Harry.

Ginny skated across Cho. "No, Luna will take Harry, won't you Luna?"

"Ooh, yes." Said Luna happily.

Harry nodded and threw his invisibility cloak over himself and Luna as soon as they were out of the room of requirement.

Luna led the way to Ravenclaw tower. They climbed up several spiraling staircases before they reached a door with a bronze eagle shaped knocker. Luna wrapped on the door with the knocker. The eagle opened it's beak and said "Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?"

"Hmm, what do you think Harry?"

"What? Isn't there a password?"

"Oh no, you've got to answer a question."

"That's…stupid." Harry said bluntly.

Luna shook her head. 'I think…the answer is….that a circle has no beginning."

"Nicely put," Said the bronze eagle.

The door swung open.

Harry looked around the common room. It was much larger than the Gryffindor common room, considering only half of the Gryffindors could sit in there comfortably. The room had a wonderfully airy feel to it and felt pleasantly cool It had large windows and the walls were packed with books. On the surrounding tables there were half finished essays and opened books showing random pages.

He started toward the statue, 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." He recited.

"I guess that makes your skint, witless." said a cackling voice.

Harry spun round and fell to the floor, forgetting he was on the plinth. Before Harry could even raise his wand, Alecto Carrow pressed her dark mark.

There was a loud bang and Alecto fell forwards.

"I've never stunned anyone except for in DA. It's rather noisy isn't it?" Luna said interestingly.

"Luna! I need to get under the cloak!" Harry said, wrining his hands.

Luna held out her hand and Harry hurried under the cloak right before the Ravenclaws flooded into the common room. One of the first years prodded Alecto with his foot.

"I think she might be dead!" He said happily.

"Aw, they're so happy," Said Harry sarcastically.

"Where do vanished objects go?" Asked the eagle doorknocker; someone was trying to get in.

"I don't know! Alecto,are you in there? Have you got Potter?"

The Ravenclaws huddled together as the banging continued. Some of them ran back up the stairs.

"May I ask what you are doing, Professor Carrow?" Asked Mcgongagall.

"Trying to get through the bloody door!" Amycus shouted. "Go get Flitwick!"

"But isn't your sister in there? Didn't Professor Flitwick let her in, at your urgent request? Perhaps she could open the door for you."

"She ain't answering!" Amycus started banging on the door again. "You do it!"

"Certainly."

The musical voice asked again, "Where do vanished objects go?"

"Into non-being, which is, everything." Mcgonagall answered.

The door swung open. The few ravenclaws that didn't run back up to bed were now sprinting for the staircase.

"What did you do, you little whelps?" Amycus screamed. "I'll cruciate the lot of 'em til they tell me who did it!"

"She's only stunned." Mcgonagall answered him. "She'll be fine."

"She won't when the dark lord gets a hold of us! When he gets here and thinks we got Potter!"

"What do you mean "got Potter"?"

"He told us Potter would try to get into Ravenclaw tower!"

"Why would he be in Ravenclaw when he's in my house?" Mcgonagall crossed her arms.

Amycus glared at her, "I dunno, do I? Amycus began searching the room. "We can blame it on the kids. Yeah that's what we'll do. We'll say they forced her, he can punish the kids. What's the difference?"

"The difference between courage and cowardice." Mcgonagall said, "a difference which you and your sister don't seem to appreciate. I will not allow you to pass of your many ineptitudes on the students."

"Excuse me?" Amycus turned to face her. He put his face closer to hers. "It's not a case of what you'll permit. Your time is over. We're in charge now, you'll back me up or pay the price." And he spat in her face.

Harry pulled the cloak off himself "You shouldn't have done that."

As Amycus spun around, Harry shouted, "Crucio!"

The death eater writhed in pain and crumbled to the floor.

"I see what Bellatrix meant, you really have to mean it." Harry said.

"Potter!" Mcgonagall clutched at her heart. "How? "What? That was very foolish of you!"

"He spat at you," Harry said defensively. "Listen, professor, do you know where the diadem of Ravenclaw is?"

"The diadem? It hasn't been seen for centuries. But it was utter madness for you to come here Potter-"

"I had to professor. Something hidden here that I have to find, and it could be the diadem. If I could just talk to Professor Flitwick-"

There was a sound of glass clinking. Amycus was coming round. Before Harry or Luna could do anything Mcgonagall pointed her wand at the death eater and muttered, "Imperio."

Amycus picked up his sisters wand and handed over both of their wands to Mcgonagall. He then lay down next to his sister on the floor. Mcgonagall waved her wand and a silver rope appeared out of thin air and tied the Carrows together.

Harry's scar seared and he grabbed hold of luna's shoulder to steady himself. He hadn't heard what Mcgonagall said until the pain subsided.

"We have to alert the other heads of house, you'd best put the cloak back on."

Harry and Luna followed silently behind her.

* * *

Next chapters Battle of Hogwarts! And I'd like two reviews before I write the next chapter please.

Questions? Comments? Lose ends to be tied up? More Scabior? _Shirtless _Scabior perhaps?

By the way, sorry about the lack of updates, my account was going haywire for a couple of weeks, but it's ok now. I know you're thinking, "Obviously how else would she be writing to us?"


	8. Dabberblimps

Luna followed Harry down the Ravenclaw's stairs. Professor Flitwick was standing at the bottom of the stairs in a blue nightshirt.

"Minerva? Luna? Harry? What's going on?" Flitwick looked dumbstruck.

"Professor, this is really important, have you seen Ravenclaw's diadem?" Harry asked Flitwick.

"Of course not my dear boy, no one has seen it in living memory, why would you ask such a thing?"

Flitwick never got his answer as Harry sped off towards the Ravenclaw's ghost.

"I swear that boy is loosing it." Flitwick muttered.

Minerva looked at him, "Death eaters are attacking the school, we need to defend it as best as we can, get your prefects and the other teachers, I'll deal with the suites of armor." Flitwick nodded, and sped back up the Ravenclaw's staircase.

A half hour later, Luna was down in the great hall with the rest of the Hogwarts students. The slytherins, as usual, looked completely at ease with the situation. The other students were huddled in groups and were murmuring to one another.

"We have to get the students out." Luna heard one of the teachers say to another.

"Where are we going to send them? Hogsmeade? That place will be littered with death eaters, never mind dementors!"

"Then I guess we barricade this room and keep the students in."

Luna stuffed her hands into her pocket and felt something cool. Luna tugged at it, it was Harry's invisibility cloak, he must have forgotten about it. Luna suddenly had an idea, she ducked under the Ravenclaw table and pulled the invisibility cloak on, no one wouldn't miss her. As far as most of the students were concerned, Luna was still on the run.

Luna slipped out of the great hall and sped up the staircase. She saw a glimpse of bushy brown hair whip past the corridor and knew instantly that it was Hermione. Eventually Luna caught up with the trio. "Harry! Harry!" Luna pulled of the invisibility cloak and handed it to Harry. "You'll need this more than I will." She gave Harry, Ron and Hermione a hug each, before turning and speeding down the corridor. Whatever it was that they were doing, Luna wasn't a part of.

* * *

"So, we just march in there then?" Asked unidentified snatcher no.2

Avery glared at him. "Basically yes, but don't kill Potter, that's the dark lord's job."

"Don't lay a finger on him, unless you want to be killed personally by the dark lord." Shouted Bella from somewhere in the back.

Fenrir grinned. "I can smell that mud blood Granger." He turned to the rest of the death eaters, "You leave Granger to me! We've got some business to settle."

The death eaters laughed wickedly.

Scabior's stomach was in knots. He wasn't afraid of what was going to happen to him, or to the other death eaters, or to the students at Hogwarts. But he was afraid for Luna. She had just stormed out of the tent without a backward glance. And if she died, he'd feel horrible because the last conversation they had was an argument. Scabior resolved that if he was still alive to find her then he'd get her out. He'd get her out whether she was kicking and screaming or not. He'd get her out and….and…marry her. Wait. What? Scabior gave himself a mental slap, he wasn't the marrying kind, in fact he planned on never marrying, especially never marrying Luna.

He found himself running with the rest of the death eaters down a sharply slopping hill in the forbidden forest. He had been there before, with a hufflepuff girl, she had been stupid, even by hufflepuff standards. It was rather unfortunate that she had gotten scarred and had ran back to the castle before anything fun could've happened. Scabior looked around him, Fenrir was leading, running on all fours. There were giants in the background, judging by the noise Scabior heard. There were also spiders crawling everywhere, but that was besides the point.

The castle was looming up. Scabior remembered the first day he saw that castle. He remembered being really small, and innocent, well, slightly more innocent than he was then. He remembered his first detention, Filch had yelled at him for a good 10 minutes before Scabior had swiped the marauders map and went on his merry way.

Scabior never thought that he'd be attacking Hogwarts. He always thought that he'd be defending it.

The doors were blasted open by a well placed shot from Bella. She did a pirouette and began blasting everything in sight. Then wizards and witches began filling into the hall. Unidentified snatcher no.1 and 2 began working seamlessly as team, like they knew where each other would go, who they would shoot.

Scabior pointed randomly with his wand and a green spark shot out of it. He ducked a poorly aimed curse and squeezed his way past the fighting witches and wizards. He looked frantically all over, but he didn't see his blonde haired girl anywhere.

A dark haired man ran past him, followed by a ginger, and a bushy haired girl. The dark haired man stopped and turned to him.

"You." He said.

"Where's Luna?" Scabior said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"4th floor." Hermione said, holding Ron's hand.

"Why are you helping me?" Scabior asked.

"Because, I hope you'd do the same, if it were…if it were someone else ." Hermione said, looking at Ron and squeezing his hand.

However, Scabior got it. If it were say, Bellatrix asking for Rodolphus and he knew, he would tell her. Maybe not in that particular case him doing it out of kindness, but fear of Bellatrix.

Scabior smiled to himself and headed for the fourth floor. "Luna!" He called out. "Luna! Where are you!"

Luna's head peered around the corner and shot a spell that nearly hit Scabior.

"You bitch! What do you think you're doing? I'm on your side!" Scabior ran to where Luna was standing.

"Stay away from me!" Luna shot another spell over her shoulder.

"Luna! It's me! Scabior!"

Luna shoved a vase behind her and continued to run down the corridor. "Leave me alone!"

Scabior continued to run after her, dodging the spells in the cross fire. Luna was fast, he'd giver her that. But he was almost gaining on her, until he tripped over a dead body. (I know, that's gross.) Scabior turned around and looked who it was. Scabior's stomach dropped, oh god, it was Barker.

* * *

Luna ran down the entrance hall steps, Dean and Shamus joined her. Luna looked behind her shoulder, Scabior wasn't there. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Luna saw Harry, Hermione and Ron at the bottom step, looking dumbstruck at the ceiling. Luna looked up too. There were dementors circling around the great hall, feeding off the energy and excitement of the duelers. Luna raised her wand and shouted, 'Expecto Patronum!" A silver hare shot out and ran towards the dementors, followed by Dean's and Shamus' patronums.

Harry whipped around. "Did you?" Luna nodded. "Duck!" Luna dropped to the floor as Harry sent a spell at someone behind her. Luna turned around, it was Scabior, only now, he was unconscious.

"He's been following me." Luna explained. "He's fighting with the death eaters. I…I thought he wouldn't but I guess…."

"Once a criminal, always a criminal." Dean said flatly.

* * *

Scabior woke up slowly. Everything seemed a little fuzzy. He rubbed his head and got carefully to his feet. The last thing Scabior remembered was Harry hitting him with a spell. Bastard.

The battle was still in full swing. Scabior held onto the banister and climbed down the stairs. He made his way out of the entrance hall door. No point fighting now, if Barker was dead, how many else were dead? Unidentified snatcher no1 and 2? Fenrir? Jugson? Hell, Luna might be dead for all he knew.

"I remember you." A voice said.

Scabior looked up. It was some Gryffindor kid. He was pretty bloody. "Well, that's good, I don't remember you."

"Neville? Neville Longbottom?" He asked. "It doesn't matter anyway." Neville gripped his wand tightly and pointed it Scabior.

Scabior shook his head. "Leave me alone, unless you want to get some more bruises."

However, Neville wasn't listening. He raised his wand. "Confringo!"

Scabior ducked and cursed. The Gryffindor was going to set him on fire? Odd, but Scabior could do much, much worse. "Crucio!"

Neville ducked and something red shot out of his wand and Scabior nearly missed.

Scabior cast the incarcerous charm without saying anything, his shot missed, barely. Scabior tried the spell again and again he missed. Neville and Scabior shot spells at one another at the same time. The spells collided and sent their casters backwards. Neville taking advantage of the situation, got to his feet and ran back towards Hogwarts.

"Coward," Scabior growled and grabbed Neville's leg. Neville tripped, and began kicking frantically at Scabior. His foot connected with Scabior's face and for a second, Scabior let go of Neville's leg.

Neville got back up to his feet and backed away from Scabior. He pointed his wand at the bridge and muttered "expluso" the bridge began to crack, Neville backed up several steps. He screwed up his face in concentration. "Expluso." He said louder. The bridge was now splitting in two.

Scabior realized what Neville was doing. He tried to run either way, but Neville shot the incarcerous curse at him. "Shit" Scabior thought. He was going to die. By the hands of a Gryffindor.

The bridge collapsed, taking Scabior and anyone else unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of Neville's spell.

* * *

Luna and the rest of the survivors were sitting in the great hall. Harry Potter wasn't dead. He was very much alive. In fact, Voldemort was dead. As were many other death eaters.

Luna's stomach clenched. Barker was dead, she had seen him and Scabior might be dead too. The last she had seen of him, he was unconscious on the entrance hall steps. When they had gone back, he wasn't there. Luna looked at Neville. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"I killed that snatcher." Neville told her

Luna felt like she might throw up. "Which snatcher?" Her voice was barely a whisper, she knew what was coming next.

"The one with the red streak in his hair." Neville said. "Aren't you proud of me?"

Luna pushed him away. "I…I have to go."

"Luna?"

Luna stumbled out of the hall and down to where the bridge was. She stopped where the bridge was blasted apart and fell to her knees, she hadn't even felt this way when her mother died. Maybe it was because she was younger then. Luna couldn't help herself. She threw up over the side of the bridge. She wiped her eyes and sat up. Her mother, her father, and now Scabior. "He deserved it," she thought. "He was a traitor and he killed loads of people."

"Ah yes," said a small voice inside her, "But you still liked him, and he liked you. He didn't mind your _eccentricity_."

"Shut up," Luna said out loud.

* * *

As Luna walked back into the entrance hall several hours later, she found Scabior standing with the rest of the death eaters. Unsurprisingly, he was bleeding heavily. Luna felt like she might throw up again. How the hell had he survived?

"Get away from them Luna," Harry walked around the death eaters with his wand pointed at them and tried to push Luna away.

"Harry, the snatchers are good."

"Good? Good? They tried to kill us!" Harry exploded.

"Actually, we only did it because Jugson said Voldemort would kill us if we didn't." Scabior pointed out.

Harry glared at Scabior. His expression softened when he looked at Luna. "Are you sure the snatchers are ok?"

Luna nodded and Harry stepped aside, although he was still mad about it. Luna walked over to Scabior and grabbed his hand, he smiled weakly at Luna and kissed her on the forehead.

"I told you everything would work out."

"Keep telling yourself that love,' Scabior whispered to Luna.

* * *

"You're hurt!" Luna gasped.

The "good guys" were being treated in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey wasn't too keen on treating the snatchers, so Luna had volunteered. You didn't live with the snatchers and Ollivander for several months without picking up several tricks on healing.

"What?" Scabior looked over his shoulder at her, "You mean the scars?"

Luna nodded.

Scabior shrugged off the rest of his shirt. He looked down at his chest. "Damn, one of those idiots got me." He pointed to a large purple and blue bruise.

"Don't call them idiots," Luna moved towards him with a bottle of red potion. "Lay down on your stomach."

"Luna, those scars are old." Scabior protested.

"Some of them have re-opened.

"Oh god." Scabior flopped down on the hospital wing bed. "Get it over with as quickly as possible, ok?"

Luna nodded and dapped some of the potion onto a cotton bud. She was afraid of touching Scabior, not just because of the now re-opened scars, but also because he was shirtless. Not that Luna was totally inept with the opposite sex, but guys didn't take an interest in her, and frankly she liked it that way. Ok, Scabior wasn't taking an interest in her but, by god, the man was…built. Not like a body-builder, or Fenrir, more like a runner's build. It was a shame he had those scars, he would have made an excellent Calvin Klein's model.

Scabior tensed as Luna dapped the potion on his wounds. It stung like a bitch. And it probably would for the next couple of weeks, knowing his luck. But that wasn't his main concern. What the hell was he going to do now? Would he and the rest of the snatchers go from snatching muggle borns to dark wizards? If he did, all his bridges would be burned. Scabior's future looked bleak, no job prospects and no allies.

"Done." Luna said.

Scabior sat up. "Thanks. So now that Voldemort's dead and your dad is gonna get sprung, what are you going to do?"

Luna played with her hair. "I think back to Hogwarts in the fall. And then…I've always wanted to work with animals…"

"Oh." Scabior felt more depressed than ever. No job, no allies and now no Luna? He'd gotten use to her madness. "You've got a scratch, under your eye, I'll fix it."

Scabior took the bottle from Luna and carefully dapped at the scratch. Luna has pretty eyes, Scabior thought, not deranged like Xeno's but nice, serene. For some reason Luna reminded Scabior of one of those muggle version's of a mermaid, or a nymph.

"Why did you tell Potter that we were good?" Scabior asked her.

Luna brushed some hair out of her face. "When I thought you had died, I remembered that it was just your job. Not everyone is bad, despite what people think." Luna sighed. "I couldn't accept that you were dead. I couldn't deal with it."

"I'm sorry that I called you a bitch, and that I almost hurt your friend, well friends. I'm not proud of what I've done in the past." Scabior pulled Luna closer to him and softly kissed her on the lips.

"How the hell did you not die, when the bridge collapsed?" Luna asked him.

Scabior shrugged. "Sea turtles." He reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Aw," Said a girl in the bed opposite Scabior's. "Take you shirt back off!"

* * *

Harry glared at Scabior. "I'm only letting you go because of Luna."

"I know. You don't have to remind me."

"I'm not doing this because I want to."

"I guessed so."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Scabior, who in turn raised his eyebrows at Harry. "Keep an eye out for my Luna. She's special." Scabior said.

Harry nodded. Scabior, along with unidentified snatcher no.1 and 2, who were rather somber after the death of Barker, left Hogwarts.

"What do we do now?" Unidentified snatcher no.1 asked.

"Dunno. It's been a pleasure working with the two of you though." Scabior shook both of the ex snatchers hands. He took one more long look at the castle. Scabior felt a little sad, leaving behind Luna and all the memories that came with her. The time she had been blowing bubbles and made him join in, the time she was feeding the Thestral in the forest, the time Greyback had attacked her. But he felt more worried about what was going to happen now. The first thing that came into his mind was springing Xeno from jail. It was the least he could do for his Luna. His Luna, Scabior smiled. She would always be _his _Luna and no one else's. Scabior stepped out of Hogwarts grounds and disapparated.

* * *

I read that Scabior and Neville have a fight on the Hogwarts bridge in part 2 and Scabior falls to his death when the bridge collapses. I REFUSE to accept that, Scabior will not simply fall when a bridge collapses, he WILL LIVE! I'm being very serious, as I don't normally use capitals as I have in this closing.

Sea turtles is a POTC phrase, don't care, I'm using.

Unidentified snatcher no1 and 2 will still be referred to as unidentified snatcher no1 and 2 even though they aren't snatchers anymore.

Questions, comments, enough shirtless Scabior for you readers? Who am I kidding, there'll _never_ be enough shirtless Scabior.


End file.
